Destination Sun
Destination Sun is the 9th episode of The Secret Show, Doctor Doctor has a remote that controls the Sun, but when Victor stepped on the remote, it turned the Sun out forever! They must find a way to get the brightness of the sun back up or it is eternal coldness... Fluffy Bunny Show Sweet Little Granny is continuing the popular show, until a submarine surfaces beneath her. Ray appears from the hatch and orders the bunnies to be bundled inside the submarine. Sweet Little Granny is distressed, and Ray apologises, telling her that they need the time slot. He gives the order for the submarine to dive, and to run the Secret Show, not realising there's still a bunny on the periscope. The Story Victor and Anita are pursuing Doctor Doctor on skybikes in an attempt to get hold of a dangerous remote control from her, partially distracted by the immensely hot weather and formidably bright sun. Doctor Doctor taunts them, even citing a gingerbread man reference, only subverting it when she realises calling herself the gingerbread man is frankly ridiculous. As Victor and Anita catch up with her, Doctor Doctor presses the button on her remote, and Victor and Anita's vision is suddenly consumed by darkness. They crash-land, shivering in the sudden cold and dark, which Victor complains about to Professor Professor asks if they're still alive. He then explains to them Doctor Doctor's remote control controls the sun remotely. Spotting Doctor Doctor, the two agents proceed to go after her, but she is able to distract their focus by constantly switching the sun up and down, alternating between heat and brightness to cold and darkness. This particular struggle for the remote is so reminiscent of a disco night somehow, that they often begin dancing, along with various bunnies. Eventually, Victor and Anita lose sight sound of Doctor Doctor and her remote. Victor resolves to find them, but as he puts his foot down, and audible crack is heard, and the sun goes out. Anita, in horror, informs him he's doomed the planet to an eternal frozen darkness. Victor apologises, and says he'll look where he's treading next time. Stacy Stern informs the population that they are resigned to the worst, and Professor Professor sets to work on the broken remote, eventually concluding that after examining every part, he has no idea how it controlled the sun. Changed Daily calls the three of them into his office, where the T.H.E.M phone begins ringing. Changed Daily is reluctant to answer it, as he's worried it might be T.H.E.M, although it obviously is. Eventually, he picks it up, and answers in an extremely bizarre voice, asking who is calling. From the phone Doctor Doctor's voice is heard, and then she appears on the screen behind them. Daily drops his bizarre manner, and informs them all that his name is changed daily for reasons of security, and today they may call him Oinky Doinky. After cackling, Doctor Doctor tells them she has called as she's suggesting they should join forces to relight the sun, making a point of deliberating Victor's mistake, much to his annoyance. For the sake of the planet, Oinky Doinky agrees. Victor and Anita fly an experimental iceberg to the sun, to which Victor is sceptical. Doctor Doctor is with them, tied up as a precaution and guarded by U.Z.Z agents. A penguin is also strutting around the ship, which Anita remarks is one of the drawbacks of having a chunk of Antarctica for a ship. Doctor Doctor replies that fresh food is no drawback. The penguin hurries to the other end of the ship. On directions from Doctor Doctor, they land on the relatively cooler sun, and Anita tells Victor they have half an hour to relight the sun and leave before their spacecraft melts, donning special sun-suits. Victor is quite excited, as he will be the first man to walk on the sun, to which Doctor Doctor (who is staying on the ship) angrily informs him that she was the first woman, and 'that's what they'll remember!' Upon stepping on the sun's surface, Victor finds the soles of his shoes being burnt, and he calls Professor Professor in a pained panic. Ray picks up and tells him that Professor Professor is having a tinkle, but reads a note he left telling Victor and Anita to use 'Ze Booster Coolink System,' or rather, the chunky ice maker, which spurts ice cubes for Victor and Anita to walk on. They find the hole in the sun's surface which leads to all the equipment working the sun. Victor is still sore about being blamed for snuffing out the sun, but Anita tells him to get over it. Back in the ship, the UZZ agents have been frozen by Doctor Doctor, thanks to a small device she hides in her ears. She views Victor and Anita reading and following the instructions to relight the sun, and cackles to herself about how badly she's about to double cross them. However, the penguin sees. After following the instructions to no affect, Victor and Anita begin to dismay. Doctor Doctor then calls Anita up, and asks them if they've tried, 'this.' She then presses an unseen button, and the tiniest flame appears in the sun's core. Doctor Doctor, laughing manically, reveals she has the remote in her hand. Victor had broken a fake one that she switched at the last minute. She reminisces that it was such a simple trap, to fake the sun going out and tricking them to taking her on this mission so she can relight the sun and fly away to safety whilst the two of them burn to death. She then turns up the heat and takes off, but Victor and Anita managed to grab hold of the cord connecting them to the ship at the last minute, leaving them hanging on for dear life. Noticing this as she flies away from the now brightly burning sun, Doctor Doctor attempts to severe the cord, but the penguin launches itself at her, and the two engage in a fight reminding them forcefully of a wrestling match.The penguin seems to be holding it's own well, beating her with a fish until she makes a grab at his head...which turns out to be a mask, and that the penguin was in fact Professor Professor all along. Doctor Doctor is shocked to see him, but informs him that without the remote, he cannot control the sun. Professor Professor promptly snatches it from her and throws it to the ground. It was, however, a fake. In fact, Doctor Doctor has a whole box of fakes, and she begins to taunt the professor with them, giving Anita the real one to hold onto and...oh, wait a minute. With Anita and Victor safely back on board the ship, and real remote safely back in the hands of UZZ, Professor Professor throws a huge fish at Doctor Doctor, knocking her to the ground. Although Victor is annoyed nobody told him Professor Professor was stowing away on the mission, they don't have time to dwell on this as Doctor Doctor escapes via a random escape pod as the iceberg lands back on Earth. Back in the briefing room, Oinky Doinky remarks that although Doctor Doctor escapes, it is at least a sunny day, and Professor Professor adds that they have the remote. Victor suddenly realises that he has mislayed, and so the agents check down the side of the chairs, and Oinky Doinky remarks that he often mislays things this way.. However, then Victor treads on something and the lights go out. "Ohhhh..." Category:Episodes